


One Last Time

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Multi, dying kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24544960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: Faramir is old.Neither Arwen nor Aragorn are ready to let him go.
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Arwen Undómiel/Faramir (Son of Denethor II)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	One Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a 100 words of dying kisses thread on FFA.

"I am weary, Arwen, and old for one of my line," Faramir said. "You must let me go."

Aragorn stood in a corner of the room, heating athelas to ease Faramir's breathing.

'His hair has just started to grey,' Arwen thought, 'while Faramir's is white as snow against the dark pillows. I am not ready to lose either of them.'

"You will feel better after Aragorn," she began.

Faramir smiled and interrupted her. "Call Aragorn to bed, please."

"He needs to finish-" Arwen said, reaching to fluff the pillows.

"I am here, Faramir," Aragorn said from over her shoulder. "What do you need?"

"Kiss me," Faramir ordered, for one moment voice as firm as it had been on the battlefield in his youth. "Both of you."

For one more moment, it was like their first days together.

In the next, one last gasp left Faramir's lips and the room stilled.


End file.
